Love Again
by Districtrue
Summary: Regina Mills meets Robin Hood in the woods of Storybrooke. They learn to despise each other, but soon, they might just be each other's inciting incidents.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AGAIN**

Chapter One

Regina Mills, a very proper looking woman, sat at her large ebony desk with a letter in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read it over, finally standing up and slamming the letter down angrily. She spun around to face the window and pushed the velvet curtains to the sides forcefully, revealing autumn leaves that settled comfortably on the windowsill. Her office offered a view of the whole of Storybrooke, Maine. Her gaze wandered to the tall trees that surrounded this town.

Hunters? In _her_ woods? Unacceptable. Her son, Henry, often went there. No doubt he would get hurt. At the thought of her son, she looked at the clock on the wall. 3:15. Henry should be waiting for her now. She pulled on her leather boots and covered herself with a black overcoat. She exited the Town Hall and headed towards her black car. Her tall heels clattered on the cobblestone pathway.

" !"

Regina turned to face Sidney Glass, the reporter. "Hello, Sidney," she replied coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my son is waiting for me."

"Uh-Right-Y-Yes, of course," he stuttered and took a step back. "But wait, madam Mayor, are you busy tomorrow at eleven?"

"I'm not clear. I'll get back to you on that," she replied halfheartedly. What a strange question…she was about to open the car door when Sidney spoke once more.

"'Cause if you, had time, let me buy you a drink? It _is_ the weekend after all…"

Her grip on the handle tightened and she rolled her eyes. She tugged, and slid into the drivers seat. "Thanks for the offer Sidney. I'll see you tomorrow." She said simply before slamming the door. The engine started and she drove off, leaving a very disappointed looking Sidney staring after her.

AS she pulled up to the school, she noticed that nearly everyone bad a copy of the Storybrooke news. There were people pointing to the paper, talking excitedly. Henry was sitting on the red bench, flipping through his storybook. "Henry," Regina approached her son with a smile. Henry Mills looked up.

"Hey mom," he half smiles as he shoves the book back in his back and hoists it over his shoulder as he stands up. "Did you hear about Robin Hood and his men?"

"Robin Hood?" Regina repeats, confused, as she puts an arm around Henry.

"Yeah, he's the guy who camps in the forest. Remember? The story about the guy who stole from the rich and gave to the poor." He responded, making their way to the car.

"So that's his name," she mutters to herself.

After dropping off Henry at Mary Margaret and David's apartment, she makes her way to the borders of Storybrooke. IT didn't take very long for her to spot some shadows around a campsite. The camp didn't look very appealing, the tents were broken down and rusty and the campers themselves didn't look particularly attractive either.

Regina made her way across the road and into the forest. No once comes into the forest without her approval, she was, of course, the mayor. From the way Henry talked about it, they must be from the enchanted forest as well.

Apparently her heeled boots weren't welcome in the forest, because when her shoes got caught in between some tree roots, she took quite a tumble. She finally landed in a heap at the bottom of a very small hill, a hand was outstretched to her. "M'lady, are you alright?"

"That's Mayor Mills to you," Regina replied, not bothering to look up. Instead she stood up herself, and with a brush of her hand, the dirt on the clothes vanished. "And I'm fine." She straightened herself up before looking at the man before her. "Let me guess, you're one of Robin Hood's men." She glared at him.

The man grinned and shifted his weight. "Actually, I _am_ Robin Hood."


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AGAIN**

Chapter Two

Regina raised her eyebrows. "And what exactly are you doing in my forest?"

"My merry men and I have come a long way. We were hoping to star here until we're ready to continue our journey." Robin gestured around him, where his men were beginning to gather.

"So you chose to camp in the woods? My son comes here very often; no doubt he'll get hurt by you and your sticks. You could've actually found a place to stay." The mayor crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"We weren't aware there was a place to stay, besides, we've spent many days in the forest, and we're used to it." Robin shrugged as a much bigger man approached them

"Who's she?" He asked Robin gruffly, tilting his head towards Regina, who glared at him.

"She? Show some respect…" She snapped, looking him up and down "or at least some restraint at the buffet".

Robin took a step forward. "Little John doesn't mean to offend you, but you don't need to worry about us, we're fine."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm concerned for my son, not for you. I don't care where you go, but _do not_ hunt in my woods." She raised her chin as she started making her way back to her car. Just then, a hawk swooped down from the sky. Regina looked up as the creature headed for her, when it suddenly flew off course with a screech and landed a few feet away. An arrow was sticking out of its wing. She whipped her head around at Robin, who still had his bow held out in front of him. "That arrow almost took off my head!"

"And that hawk almost took off your arm! I saved your ass, from where I come from a simple 'thank you' would suffice."

Regina's eyes swept over their broken down camp. "From where you come from people bathe in the river and use pinecones for money." She scoffed and slid into her car. She drove off, and Robin Hood went to the hawk to retrieve his arrow.

After three knocks, the door to the Blanchard apartment opened. "Regina!" Mary Margaret welcomed her in with a warm smile. Ever since Neal was born, Mary Margaret had stopped teaching to take care of the infant. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd…drop by" she replied hesitantly. Henry was at the kitchen island doing his homework. Regina went to sit next to him as Emma came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Emma looked questioningly at Regina while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So I met the hunters in the woods…" She started.

"You met Robin Hood?" Henry asks, intrigued, and pushes his schoolwork aside, eager to listen about the hunter.

"He was absolutely awful." She continued.

Emma leaned on the counter. "Well I heard he's a great hunter. Never missed a shot."

Regina looked annoyed. "He almost took my head off!"

"Well I guess he wasn't aiming for your head." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Well I don't want him in my woods. People could get hurt." She looks at Henry.

"Mom I won't get hurt!" He sighed

Regina looked at Emma. "You're the sheriff. Get them out."

Emma frowned. "Right now?"

"Yes right now."

So Emma Swan closed the door to the apartment and headed to her yellow bug. She said get them out of the woods right? She would just offer them a place to stay at Granny's. Sounds reasonable enough. She too was concerned for her son.


End file.
